custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kantok
History A Toa of Sonics, Kantok began as a De-Matoran in the Northern Continent, but upon his becoming a Toa, was resented by his fellows, and immediately left. He wore a Rau, Mask of Translation, and was equipped with twin echo spears, which in combination could fire bolts of sound. Nothing is known of his life in the ensuing years, only that he became discontent with the imperfect world he knew, and was determined to leave. He donned a Mask of Intangibility to increase his stealth, and soon attempted to steal an Olmak from the Order of Mata Nui. He was discovered, captured, and sentenced to life in prison. During the journey to the Daxia, he escaped the Order, and continued on to join the Dark Hunters. Soon after his enlisting, he encountered a Toa of Earth whom he had known many years ago. The Toa was protecting an experimental weapon, and was required to interrogate all entering the base using his Mask of Truth. When questioned at the gate, Kantok was forced to kill the Toa to maitain his cover. Upon completion of his mission, he reshaped his Mask of Intangibility into the shape of a Rode to honor his former comrade's memory. He was experimented on by the Shadowed One, weakening his Elemental Power level, but increasing his size and strength. He also gained the ability to release devastating mental blasts, incapacitating those nearby. Many years later, he was caught on a dangerous mission for the Shadowed One. He had stolen a precious artifact, and was sent to the Pit for his crimes. After the death of Hydraxon and the collapse of the prison, it was unknown whether or not he survived, until he reappeared and attempted to make a treaty between the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. The treaty failed miserably and he was blamed by both sides. In anger he fled from the Makuta founded a team of people who all hated the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. This team include Taka, one of his only true friends, and Jarttrok, a Toa of Water, whose village was destroyed by an unknown Makuta. One day he and his group were walking along a cliff, when down below they saw some Skakdi arguing with each other about how to torture their Matron captives. Kantok attacked them and defeated the entire group, but with dire consequences. While they were successful, Kantok had fallen into Energized Protodermis. As his teammates watched, he heaved him self out and admired his new form. Suddenly, a red Skakdi, who they had thought was dead, leapt up and pulled Taka into the Protodermis. Taka came out, but he had been immersed in the Protodermis, and had fused with the Skakdi. He was as dumb as a Rahi, but he had an unwavering loyalty to Kantok and acts like an attack dog for him. Abilities and Powers Originally, he wore the Mask of Intangibility, allowing him to lower his density and pass through solid objects. He used twin Echo Spears, which he used to focus his Elemental Power of Sonics, and which, when crossed, could fire bolts of solid sound. He also gained the ability to release mental blasts, similar to Hakann. Like all Toa of Sonics, he had acute hearing, could use sonar, could absorb sound around himself, and could use sound as a weapon, making him a dangerous but stealthy Dark Hunter. He later used a Noble Huna, a staff, and two jet packs. When he fell into Energized Protodermis, he gained a Sonic Cannon and a Sword of Sonics. His armor was also made thicker and stronger.